


Of Apocalypses and Brothers

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, sam and dean - Freeform, season12 ep09 and 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam always overthinks stuff, while Dean just gets pissed. KInd of a tag to episode 09 and 10.





	

“Cosmic consequences!”  
What the fuck was it with him and Dean! 

Other hunters faced problems too, had narrow escapes, were mauled by all kinds of fuglies; but that Sam could recall, none had ever found themselves immersed in such dire apocalyptic threats as the Winchesters had.

What had started out as vengeance against the demon which had killed their mother had escalated day by day, month per month, into situations which should've been beyond their human resources to resolve.

The fact that he and Dean had managed to come through everything and still be alive to talk about it, was astounding, and now here they were again, face to face with a hypothetical unknown 'cosmic meltdown'.

 

It was all very well for Castiel to prattle on about the Winchesters being necessary for the salvation of Earth.  
On this Sam didn't agree with him. 

If he'd died as a baby, many of the catastrophes which had threatened Earth, from the special children, to the Apocalypse, to Lucifer, to the Darkness, would never have happened.  
So were the Winchesters really so necessary to Earth's survival?

At this point, Sam reckoned a bullet to the head for him and Dean would be more helpful to the cause than anything else.  
But therein was the problem.  
Sam didn't want Dean to die, just as Dean didn't want Sam to die, and many of the problems they'd faced had been caused by their inability to let go of each other.

On a logical level, Sam understood how inordinately excessive their attachment to each other was. A few years back he'd even tried to wean himself and Dean away from their codependency by redefining their relationship as mere partners who just happened to be brothers too, only managing to hurt his big brother's feelings in the process. But that theory had been demolished as soon as one of them had found themselves in danger.

Perhaps they should take into consideration a suicide pact. Now that Billie was gone, maybe heaven was still in the cards for them.

Sam let out a profound sigh.  
For now that solution was unthinkable, they couldn't do that to Mary, but Sam was becoming ever more convinced that he and Dean weren't so much saviours of the earth as harbingers of doom.

 

He glanced over at his brother.  
Dean's face was impassible. The older man was pissed with Castiel for having presented them with more worries, but Sam didn't have it in his heart to blame the angel for what he'd done. 

After all, his action had saved their mother from blowing her brains out to spare her sons.  
However, Sam had to acknowledge the angel was dangerous. His nativity and incapacity to completely understand the quirks and emotions of humans, and their deviousness, made him unreliable; and in his and Dean's world, errors cost dear.

 

“Come on, man. When are you gonna get over this? You're acting like a three year old,” Sam burst out, fed up with his brother's attitude.

Dean glowered at him. “Maybe you don't quite get what's happened here, Sam. Billie mentioned 'cosmic consequences', or didn't you pick up on that!”

“I heard, “ Sam huffed, “but this time it's not down to us.”  
“Isn't it? I called Billie to the prison and I made the deal with her to get us out.”

“Dean. We were gonna honour that deal. Mom and Castiel took it out of our hands.”  
“Yeah. But the Earth will pay the price, “ Dean grunted.

“Listen, until we know exactly what, and if, there's any 'cosmic threat' there's nothing we can do but get on with our lives. Maybe Cass got it right when he said the deal was off.”

Cass is an idiot, “ Dean replied brusquely. “Tell me one thing he's ever gotten right.”

“Uh.... Well...!”  
Dean's expression was one of “see I told you so”.

“Can't think of one, can you, Sammy? And I'm just gonna throw in here that he broke your wall for no fucking reason. So yeah, I'm pissed at the knuckle-head and so should you!”

“What's done is done, Dean. As for Cass, we're just gonna have to try and encourage him to turn his hand to safer pastimes than hunting. The thing is, I kinda feel sorry for him. At the end of the day he has no-one but us.”

“Yeah, well that's what happens when you start a civil war in heaven and take out half your fellow angels in a killing fury. It kinda upsets who remains.  
He's an angel. His place is in heaven, for fuck's sake. Maybe he should try smoking the pipe of peace with whoever's in command up there now. He can always drop by for a visit if he feels nostalgic for Earth.”

Sam sighed. Though he agreed with what Dean had said, he still pitied Castiel, but then one reaped what they sowed, and that was valid for angels too.  


: 

“We should sit him down and have a little talk,“ Sam said eventually. “Maybe he needs to clear his head. Think about what's best for his future.”

“Yeah, Dr. Phil. I'll leave that to you. I'd be more likely to kick his ass.”  
Sam grinned. “I'd like to see you do that. He's an angel, remember.”

“I dunno, “ Dean grunted. “Recently he's been thrown around by nearly everyone. I'm beginning to doubt he's any more powerful than your average fugly. Anyway, he wouldn't hurt me. We share a 'profound bond'”  
“Woo-hoo! A profound bond! I'm kinda jealous,“ Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, “ Dean grinned, his good humour trickling back. “I take him into my arms every night, then I kiss him like this...” He pulled Sam close and plundered his mouth, finding the desirable treasure that was there for the taking.

When they drew back, Sam squinted at his brother. “You do this with Castiel every night? Then who's the doppelgänger that fucks me in our bed?”

“Ah, Sammy. That's for me to know and for you to find out!”  
The end.


End file.
